El sueño de los dos
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Genda y Sakuma deciden dar un paso grande en sus vidas, adoptar un hijo. ¿Lograrán mantener esa responsabilidad? 'Estamos dispuestos a darle todo, educación, cariño, lo que un padre debe darle a su hijo'.
1. I: Decisión

**En realidad pensé que mi primer fic en donde Sakuma se viera involucrado sería uno con Kidou, pero se me vino la idea y ahora salió esto. **

**Será una serie de capítulos cortos en donde relatamos la vida matrimonial entre Sexy-Genda y el morenazo de fuego, Jirou. Y otro más. Espero disfruten de la historia como yo al escribirla. **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado. Semi AU.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**I: Decisión**

-Kojiro –Pronunció en un tono de voz infantil.- ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que pedírtelo?

El mencionado giró la cabeza para mirar a su ahora esposo, desde hace días el moreno de cabellos platinados le insistía mucho con esa idea, que trataba de un paso demasiado largo en sus vidas y por supuesto que era de pensarse con tiempo y detenidamente. Rodeó los ojos, y eso que llevaban apenas dos semanas de casados ¿Qué le esperaría en tres años?

-Sakuma, entiende lo que opino… no creo que estemos listos para eso.

-No, tú eres quien cree no estar listo –Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.- yo sé lo que quiero y tengo fe en que puedo hacerlo, con o sin tu ayuda. Ahí me enteraré si fue un error o no casarme con un idiota como tú. –El castaño respiró hondo.-

-No sabes lo que dices ¿Crees que puedes cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande tú solo? –Preguntó calmado.- Solo te recuerdo que tu trabajo te consume vivo, incluso ahora que estamos juntos casi no nos vemos. ¿Y qué dices del mío? Soy futbolista, portero titular. ¿Tendríamos tiempo de hacernos cargo de una situación así?

-Siempre lo haces tan difícil, si nos lo proponemos claro que podríamos hacerlo. Me habías dicho que soñabas con eso… -Arqueó las cejas, mostrando tristeza.- y también me provoca una gran ilusión.

-Jirou… -Lo abrazó de la cintura de manera protectora.- si, es un sueño que tengo, pero no a ésta edad. –Apegó mas su cuerpo contra el, pues sabía la reacción que el contrario probablemente iba a tener.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo la edad? –Reclamó.- perdóname la grosería pero me rompe las pelotas que hables de esa manera –Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¡Ya no somos aquellos niños de catorce años que jugaban a los novios! ¿Veinticuatro y veintiséis se te hace una edad poco madura? ¡Eh!

Genda no podía contradecirlo, porque Sakuma tenía la razón, era cierto que ya era buena edad para tomar responsabilidades, pero aún así dudaba un poco, no por el de ojos ámbar… sino por él mismo. ¿Tendrían un buen futuro? ¿Podría brindarles una buena vida?

-Jirou, con mi trabajo de futbolista no viviremos toda la vida –Mencionó serio.- ¿Qué pasaría entonces si me transfirieran a otro lugar, por ejemplo? ¿De un día vivir en Inazuma a otro en donde repentinamente debemos mudarnos a Sicilia, Grecia, España, incluso a México?

-Lo obvio, te seguiría a donde fueras, no es que quisiera dejarte ir solo por el mundo. No quisiera perderte ahora que te tengo. -Toma su mano suavemente.-

-Cariño, me gusta la idea –Interrumpe el moreno.-

-¿Entonces por qué me contradices siempre que hablamos de esto?

-Porque no se si pueda hacerlo. –Se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus piernas.- ¿Crees que sería un buen… padre? –Lo miró para buscar una respuesta, a lo que el de cabello largo le miró con ternura, y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo por el cuello.-

-Eres buena bestia. –Rió.- Serías un perfecto padre, no lo dudo y tu tampoco lo hagas.

-Sabes, el niño sería muy afortunado al tener un padre como tú, Sakuma. Tan cariñoso, trabajador, y tsundere. –Bromeó.- Tan dedicado a lo que hace, serías un muy buen ejemplo.

-Idiota. –Le dejó un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que éste se quejó.- Si estamos los dos juntos todo saldrá bien, pero Kojiro… no me niegues la oportunidad. Podremos hacerlo, los dos criaremos a ese nuevo miembro de la familia.

Genda ablandó su expresión y tomó al del parche entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído por fin su respuesta.

-Está bien… adoptemos un hijo. –Sonrió.-

* * *

_Los capítulos serán así de cortitos, no me maten pero es parte de la historia. _

_Actualizaré cada vez que pueda._

**R.**


	2. II: Primer encuentro

**Aquí la continuación, disfrútenla.**

**Spoiler: Querrán que Genda sea el padre de sus hijos después de esto.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**II: Primer encuentro**

Días después de haber soltado al orfanato _''Sun Garden''_ una visita se dirigieron al lugar en el auto de Sakuma, un Malibú negro. El castaño conducía por una razón, la verdad era por que apreciaba su vida, su esposo no era de las personas que tomaban el volante con tranquilidad.

-Te imaginas, pobre niño o niña, –Soltó el mayor de repente en una parada del semáforo, el moreno alzó una ceja.- no podrán dormir cada domingo por la noche. –Sonrió pícaro, por ese comentario recibió tremendo golpe en el pecho.-

-Déjate de perversiones por ahora, compórtate de una vez. –Reclamó totalmente sonrojado.-

-Eso dolió. –Acercó lentamente su rostro al oído de su acompañante.- Rawr. –Gruñó, provocando un estremecimiento en él.-

-¡Que te calles!

Al llegar al lugar fueron hacia la recepción para presentar los requisitos como papelería, identificación, etcétera. Ya después de que el asistente de la encargada miró el acta válida de matrimonio, los pasó una sala, al interior del lugar. Sakuma parecía emocionado y Genda no cabía en si de gusto al verlo de esa manera.

-Como es sábado, los niños no están en clase y deben estar en el patio jugando, en la sala de música o en la cafetería. –Mencionó el guía.- Recuerden que son tres visitas de convivencia, cuando tengan bien clara su decisión procedemos a lo que sigue, el proceso de adopción. A mi visto no creo que tengan problema, se ven muy unidos, pasen. –Sonrió mientras abría una puerta.-

Genda agradeció, después entró en el lugar detrás del entrenador de Teikoku, quien ya estaba rodeado de cinco o seis niños pequeños, algo que por supuesto le hizo sonreír, quién diría que su esposo resultaría ser tan paternal.

Observó el lugar, se respiraba un aire de alegría a pesar de ser un lugar donde se alojaban niños abandonados. Todos jugaban o hablaban e incluso algunos estudiaban en las mesitas de jardín. Sonrió ante eso sin darse cuenta, al menos aquí los pequeños se la pasaban bien, de distraían de la realidad… lo normal para ser infantes.

Caminó hacia la cancha de fútbol soccer a ver el partido de dos equipos, los de la derecha portando una casaca blanca, y los de la izquierda una azul marino, cabe mencionar que el rango de edad de los niños era de seis a nueve.

Dirigió su vista al portero de los izquierdos, se maravilló inmediatamente porque así debía de serlo, ese niño atajaba de una manera excelente para su edad, además de que hacía sus esfuerzos por no ser tan alto… todo para evitar que el balón cruzara su portería. Por el momento miró su reflejo de niño en él.

Cuando un niño aparentemente mayor que ellos tocó el silbato, felicitaron inmediatamente al portero, quien solo asintió con la cabeza sin mostrar expresión alguna, desviando su camino para alejarse y sentarse en una jardinera a beber agua fresca. Le siguió con la mirada, notó inmediatamente que era muy solitario.

Sus cabellos eran largos y grisáceos amarrados en una bola, su flequillo rebelde y acomodado al lado derecho, tapando una de sus cejas. Tenía ojos negros, grandes, expresivos y piel blanca. Aparentaba unos seis años.

Volteó a ver a su entretenido esposo, quien jugaba con los niños al basketball, mejor no le interrumpía. Caminó hacia aquel chiquillo que tanto le llamó la atención. El niño le miró sin expresión alguna mientras sorbía un poco de agua, hasta que el castaño se sentó a su lado.

-¿Le gustó el juego, señor visitante? –Preguntó con una voz apagada.-

Genda se sorprendió al escuchar esa manera de hablar, pues la sintió todo lo contrario a la de un niño normal con esperanzas de ser adoptado.

-Si, te estaba viendo jugar. Eres muy buen portero. –Sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo de la sudadera y se lo ofreció de buena manera.-

-Gracias… me gustan los dulces… y la mayoría me lo dice. –Tomó el chocolate.- Lo curioso es que solo me hablan cuando quieren que juegue. –Mencionó cabizbajo.-

-Entonces ¿qué tal si soy el primero que te hable sobre otra cosa? –Preguntó el mayor.- Sinceramente. –Sonrió, para darle confianza, a lo que el pequeño volteó a verlo.-

-Seguramente se aburrirá –Comió un poco de su dulce.- b-batallo para socializar.

-Hmm… ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por presentarnos? Mi nombre es Genda Kojiro.

El pequeño lo miró sorprendido, jamás había visto unos ojos tan sinceros como los de ese hombre.

-Reiichi.

* * *

_Sí, Miyabino puede ser el afortunado hijo de éste par. ~ _

_Saludos. _

**R.**


	3. III: Conociéndote

**Actualización, antes de jugar Pokémon Heart Gold por segunda vez y olvidarme que el mundo existe. Bueno, esto no iba aquí, espero que gusten del capítulo.**

**Les dará ternura~ o yo que sé. **

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**III: Conociéndote**

-Reiichi debe tener algo muy especial para que le llevaras todo esto. –Señaló la bolsa de chocolates, paletas y gomitas de osos que el mayor llevaba encima de sus piernas.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste para conocerlo?

-Estabas jugando basketball con los otros niños –Respondió alegre.- no te preocupes, te lo presentaré y verás que es encantador. –Dijo a la vez que se estacionaba.-

-Debe serlo para que te emociones tanto –Besó su mejilla de manera tierna.- me alegra que por fin dejaras a la vista tu instinto paternal.

-Oye, nunca dije que no me agradaban los niños, ya verás espero esté jugando para que mires lo bueno que es protegiendo el arco.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. –Rió por lo bajo.- Te lo dije, eres buena bestia.

-Idiota, ven acá.

Tomó de la nuca suavemente a Sakuma para plantarle un beso apasionado, que duró su tiempo entre roces y palabras de amor que se dedicaban en cada bocanada de aire , después de dirigirse una mirada llena de calidez e ilusión bajaron del auto, enseguida una guía del Sun Garden los recibió para llevarlos de nuevo al patio del lugar.

Genda tomó de la mano al moreno y se dirigieron a la cancha directamente, claro, después de saludar a los pequeños que la vez anterior jugaron con el actual entrenador de Teikoku. Efectivamente, como el castaño lo pensó, Reiichi estaba en la portería haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Jirou impresionado miraba con atención cada jugada, como si estuviera evaluándolo.

El pequeño niño se percató de la presencia del hombre que lo visitó hacía ya una semana aproximadamente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, a lo que el mayor le devolvió con el mismo acto. Había pasado mucho desde que el niño sintió esa felicidad al ver a alguien.

Cuando el partido terminó, Genda fue hacia el pequeño futbolista seguido por el hombre de cabellos largos.

-Excelente. –Lo felicitó el mayor.-

-Pensé que ya no vendría, las personas que se han interesado en mi solo lo habían hecho una vez y no regresaban. –Sonrió apenado después de beber un trago de agua.-

Sakuma frunció el ceño levemente ante esa declaración ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía hablar de algo tan fuerte con tanta naturalidad? Alguien debió hacerle mucho daño, estaba seguro. El mayor miró su rostro y apretó su agarre, diciéndole con ese simple tacto que se calmara.

-Te prometí dulces la vez pasada. –Le entregó la bolsa al menor, a lo que el niño le brillaron los ojos.-

-Muchas gracias. –Dirigió su mirada al moreno, y curioso preguntó.- ¿Quién es él?

Kojiro abrazó de la cintura a su pareja de manera cariñosa, Sakuma solo sonrió apenado. Seguramente le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza si no hubiera un menor presente.

-Él es Sakuma Jirou, mi esposo.

Al principio la cara del niño de cabello gris fue de una total impresión, pero terminó sonriendo levemente, finalmente los niños no comprendían ciertas cosas y terminaban aceptándolo a la primera.

-Mucho gusto. –Saludó y le ofreció su mano.- Mi nombre es Reiichi.

Sakuma le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano para estrecharla, sintió calma y alegría al sentir su pequeña mano, algo especial. Quería abrazar a ese niño y no soltarlo nunca, mas si lo hacía podría espantarlo o algo parecido, por lo que tuvo que controlar sus deseos.

-Sakuma Jirou. –Se presentó, aunque el castaño ya lo había hecho por él.- Kojiro tenía razón… eres genial en esto. ¿Tienes tiempo jugando?

-Desde los cuatro años. –Respondió haciendo el número en una seña con sus dedos.- De verdad amo el fútbol, en especial ser portero. –Al escuchar esto, Jirou y Genda se miraron un par de segundos con una media sonrisa.-

-Yo solía ser mediocampista y delantero, -Se hincó para quedar a su altura.- no entiendo mucho el sentimiento de estar parado bajo los cuatro postes, pero el hombre que está a mi lado es el experto. –Sonrió.- ¿No te contó que fue y ha sido portero hasta ahora?

Al Reiichi se le ensanchó la sonrisa, se entusiasmó mucho al saber que esas dos personas fueron futbolistas, más cuando Sakuma mencionó la profesión de Genda, con quien hasta ese momento había entablado conversación.

-No Sakuma-san, ¡Genda-san! Entonces por eso se quedó viendo nuestro partido. ¡Genial!

-Si, la verdad es que me impresionaste mucho. Debes saber que el portero es la persona que lleva más responsabilidad de todos, lo primero es… -Interrumpió el pequeño.-

-¡Proteger el arco a como de lugar!

-Exacto. –El mayor sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.-

-Son increíbles. ¿Podrían enseñarme un poco de lo que saben? Se los agradecería mucho.

La pareja no cabía de gusto, era en verdad un niño encantador… tal y como dijo el castaño en un principio.

-Por supuesto. –Habló Jirou, y fue enseguida por el balón.-

* * *

_No tengo nada que decir aquí en este lindo y blanco espacio._

_Cualquier observación pueden decírmela con confianza. _

_¡Saludos!_

**R.**


	4. IV: Tu pasado

**Hola, se me dio la gana actualizar en miércoles.**

**En éste capítulo se verá parte de la historia detrás de Reiichi. **

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**IV: Tu pasado**

-Se ve mucho su interés hacia el niño Reiichi, pero díganme una cosa ¿Enserio quieren hacerse responsables de él? Digo, aún son jóvenes.

La pareja se miró un par de segundos, no entendían la pregunta de Hitomiko, la encargada del orfanato Sun Garden.

-Estamos seguros, queremos darle un hogar y una familia… no importa nuestra edad, enserio nos encontramos decididos. –Habló Sakuma.-

-Estamos dispuestos a darle todo, educación, cariño, lo que un padre debe darle a su hijo. –Terminó Genda.-

La pelinegra dio un segundo vistazo a la solicitud de adopción que tenía entre sus manos y volvió a mirar a los dos hombres que tenía en frente. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar, ahí venía lo difícil.

-Hubo dos parejas heterosexuales que se llevaron a Reiichi hace un tiempo, cuando tenía tres y cuando tenía cuatro años. -Suspiró hondo, pues lo que diría era fuerte.- Lo devolvieron la primera vez porque no era lo que esperaban, la segunda por razones desconocidas que ni siquiera el niño nos ha querido contar. Queremos evitar una nueva herida a su corazón.

Kojiro frunció el ceño al preguntarse ¿Cómo pudieron ilusionar a un pequeño y arrebatarle la familia que recientemente había encontrado? Eso era para romperlo por dentro… ¿Que no era lo que esperaban? Hijos de perra, ¡Estaban hablando de un niño! no de una cosa sin vida, sin corazón. El castaño pensó en romperle la cara a esos desgraciados oh... pero que se los pusieran en frente, por favor. Sakuma estaba igual de indignado, para él no tenía perdón, se encajaba las uñas por la fuerza que hacía de su puño.

Un ambiente de tensión se formó de repente, a lo que Hitomiko comenzó a hablar.

-A mi parecer, es bueno que ustedes se hayan acercado en las tres visitas con él, se ve más seguro de sí mismo y al menos sonríe. Aunque sigue sin hablar mucho. Aquel golpe si le afectó en su autoestima.

-Es un buen niño, y no se preocupe... que con nosotros no se repetirá la historia. Estamos interesados en adoptar a Reiichi de buena fe. ¿No es muy obvio?

La mujer sonrió al ver a Genda hablar así de algo tan importante, no se sorprendió puesto que desde joven era decidido, cabe mencionar que lo conocía desde aquella vez que entrenó al Neo Japan. Finalmente los declaró dignos de confiar, sacó del buró el expediente del niño y se los mostró.

-Su nombre original es Miyabino Reiichi, no sabe su apellido por obvias razones y no necesitará saberlo ya que si se les otorga su custodia llevará el apellido del jefe de familia; tiene seis años y nació en Tokio. Se sabe que su madre lo abandonó en la casa de su padrastro quien decidió no hacerse cargo de él. El hombre llegó con el bebé de cinco meses a Sun Garden y desde entonces lo cuidamos.

-¿Cómo puede haber gente tan cruel?... –Se preguntó el del parche, mirando con tristeza el papel.-

-Confío en que ustedes pueden cambiarle la vida. Jamás vi a Reiichi tan entusiasmado con alguna visita, es la primera vez que veo que habla con alguien mayor con naturalidad.

-El merece lo mejor, y nosotros se lo daremos. –Habló el castaño, mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo.-

-Estoy segura de que el proceso saldrá a su favor, haré todo lo que tenga en mis manos para ayudarlos. Mientras tanto les pido que sigan visitando al niño. ¿Está bien?

-Claro. –Respondieron al unísono.-

-Así Reiichi verá que no le pierden el interés y se mantendrá contento como hasta ahora. Es ahora cuando deben de empezar sus lazos... ya que el pequeño tiene la última palabra.

-Gracias… entrenadora. –Mencionó Genda con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer, hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaban de esa manera.-

-Un último consejo en dado caso de que se les otorgue la custodia del niño. Él tiende a ser indiferente algunas veces, tengan mucha paciencia. Y si sale todo bien, cuando lo tengan en casa no le den tan rápido un hermano, tiene problemas al socializar con niños de su edad.

-Entendido. –Dijo Sakuma.-

-Estoy segura de que serán una buena familia.

-Genda Reiichi ¿Suena bien no?

* * *

_Hasta ahora y en los próximos tres o cuatro capítulos todo será felicidad. _

_Sé que hago ver muy fácil la adopción de un niño (porque es un hecho que terminará siendo el hijo de nuestra sexy pareja), mas es parte de lo que planeo para la historia, aún no quiero sacar mi lado dramático y aplicarlo. Hago un adelanto, las complicaciones comienzan en cuanto el niño crezca._

_En fin, saludos._

**R.**


	5. V: La última palabra

**No sé si debí subir este capítulo así como está. Siento que es demasiado sencillo para ser uno de los más importantes, pero apenas y pude corregirlo un poco, las responsabilidades de la Facultad, espero me entiendan.**

**En fin, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**V: La última palabra**

Iban saliendo de Sun Garden muy emocionados, por fin les hablaron para la decisión final. Cierto moreno de ojos ámbar subió a su Malibú negro después de la cita que tuvieron anteriormente en la oficina de Hitomiko.

-¿Repetirás eso durante todo el camino? -Cuestionó al tiempo que encendió el auto.- Llevas dos semanas con ello.

-No puedo evitarlo, ''Genda Reiichi'' ¿acaso no suena bien? –Sonrió de lado.- ¿Crees que le guste también? –El moreno suspiró.-

-¿Por qué piensas que tendrá tu apellido? Sakuma Reiichi sería otra opción. ¿Por qué de repente te auto-nombras como jefe de familia?

-Simple, porque no fui el de arriba durante nueve años para terminar siendo la ''mujer''. –Remató con una risa.-

Sakuma chasqueó la lengua y volteó su rostro para dar reversa, de paso también para ocultar el notable sonrojo de sus mejillas. Es que Genda había dado en el centro de la manzana con una sola flecha.

-Más te vale que no hagas esos comentarios frente al niño. –Mencionó por lo bajo, ya rendido.-

-Esto se queda entre nosotros. –Besó su mejilla de manera tierna.- ¿Pasamos a comer al restaurante de siempre?

-Me parece bien, pero… solo si yo pago ésta vez ¿vale?

-Me negaría como el caballero que soy pero, ésta vez acepto. –Sonrió.-

Después de diez minutos de camino llegaron a un restaurante de comida tradicional, en donde disfrutaron de un par de platillos y un postre. Como había dicho Sakuma, el tenía la intención de pagar… sin embargo un descuido de su parte dejó al castaño con la cartera vacía. Sí, Jirou olvidó su dinero en casa y no se dio cuenta hasta dejar esperando al recepcionista con el recibo en la mano.

Mientras tanto en Sun Garden, a cierto niño de cabellos grisáceos y ojos negros le estaban por dar la noticia de su vida, aunque no lo supiera aún. Se encontraba nervioso porque Hitomiko le mandó a hablar de repente, sacándolo incluso de sus clases de inglés.

Jugaba con sus manos y miraba a la pelinegra sin decir nada, unas gotas de sudor le recorrieron la frente a la vez que le humedecían su flequillo, hasta ese momento no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Después de un rato de intercambiar miradas, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa y le pasó un papel, se trataba de la ficha de Sakuma y Genda. El encabezado decía en letras grandes y negritas : ''Solicitud de adopción''. Debajo de las firmas había un sello ''Aprobada''. El pequeño miró dicho papel con curiosidad, sonrió al ver las fotos de quienes le dedicaban un poco de su tiempo desde hace casi un mes. Sí, muy poco tiempo para una adopción, pero la pelinegra hacía milagros...

''Una familia'', Reiichi no sabía como tomar esa noticia, le hacía feliz pero por otro lado se sentía temeroso. Era su sueño, pero no toleraría otro rechazo. No podría soportarlo, su corazón quebraría dentro de su cuerpo si eso sucediera... seguramente se desintegraría si ellos dos fueran los causantes.

Les tomo mucho estimo, mucho cariño, eran las primeras personas con las que se sentía pleno y muy tranquilo. A pesar de las diferencias de edades lograba pasarla excelente con los dos.

La dueña del lugar comenzó a hablar, sacando a Reiichi del mar llamado ''pensamiento''.

-Estas personas quieren ser tus nuevos padres. –Inició alegre, el niño la miró con una extensa sonrisa que no pudo evitar mostrar de manera abierta.- Pero necesito saber si tú quieres irte con ellos.

-¿Enserio? –Le brillaron los ojos al saber esa noticia.- Pero… ¿no me harán lo mismo que los otros… verdad? –Se encogió de hombros.- Fue mucho con la última vez que me rechazaron.

-Ellos no lo harán, estoy segura, enserio les interesa darte una familia. ¿Tú que opinas Reiichi? Debo decirte que tú tienes la última palabra.

-Me siento contento, ellos vienen seguido a verme y me emociono. Aún así… tengo miedo a que me digan que no soy lo que esperaban…

-No pienses así, mejor intenta leer lo que piensan de ti. –Señaló una casilla de la hoja con el índice.- Conozco a Genda Kojiro, jamás lo había visto tan decidido, y no creo que Sakuma Jirou sea una excepción.

Al pequeño niño se le agrandaba más la sonrisa por cada palabra que leía de manera pausada, pues apenas leía lo básico. Entendió de inmediato que las intenciones que ellos tenían eran las mejores, querían darle lo que otras personas no le hubieran dado nunca, y eso le puso muy feliz.

-Hitomiko-san… sí quiero irme con ellos.

La pelinegra asintió, pasó a firmar en un par de espacios de la hoja.

-Bien Reiichi, te tendremos noticias en dos semanas más.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Era verdad que jamás había visto esa sonrisa que tenía el pequeño, era un gran cambio en su vida. Confiaba en que así se mantendría los próximos años.

* * *

Inmediatamente recibió una llamada, que contestó personalmente. Era Genda.

-Hitomiko-san… verá… ¿no hay un teléfono celular negro con un colgante de pingüino en su escritorio? –Preguntó con cierta frustración.-

Volteó a un lado y efectivamente dicho aparato de pantalla táctil se encontraba ahí.

-Sí, no me había dado cuenta de esto.

-Eh… ¿puedo pasar por él? A Jirou se le olvidó…

-No hay problema, aquí les espero.

Al entrenador de Teikoku también le ganaba más la emoción y la felicidad, aunque no podría ser escusa de lo despistado que se estaba volviendo.

No importaba, pues el sueño de los dos estaba por cumplirse.

* * *

_Alguien en un review pensaba igual que yo al ver a un Sakuma algo... ''despistado'', será muy responsable con la paternidad, lo aseguro. Pero... habrá veces en las que se le ''vaya el avión'' (generalmente cuando Kojiro no esté), nose así me lo imagino. L-lo siento, es mi historia. xD_

_Con gusto recibo sus opiniones. _

**R.**


	6. VI: Juramento

**Ah~ perdonen si llegué a tardarme en actualizar pero claro dije que publicaría capítulos cuando pudiera. Hoy puedo y hasta les dejaré dos porque... se me da la gana (?) En fin, espero les gusten. **

**Pd: Amé escribir éste capítulo.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**VI: Juramento**

Y después de esperarlo con tantas ansias, el día llegó. El ex mediocampista de Inazuma Japan conducía el Mustang GT rojo, propiedad de Genda, quien en esos momentos se estaba aferrando a la agarradera del auto como si fuera un oso koala abrazando a su árbol, todo para evitar salir volando de lo rápido que conducía el hombre de ojos ámbar. Hasta ese entonces, el arquero no sabía lo que le pasaba en la cabeza al decirle ''Tú conducirás hoy'', si al hacerlo sabía que se estaba suicidando.

Sakuma era un peligro al volante, esquivaba cualquier auto, autobús, camión de carga, tractor, aplanadora que se le pasara en frente. En esos momentos lo estaba haciendo peor ya que estaba claramente disgustado con su esposo. La razón: el mayor le pidió una noche de amor, pues según este no podrían tener ese tipo de actos tan seguido por la nueva presencia de un menor de edad en casa. La consecuencia de la noche de actividad fue sin duda el despertador ignorado. El haciendo su trabajo y el de los ojos metálicos tirando el móvil a algún rincón del cuarto.

Maldecía al aire, importándole poco que los vidrios estuvieran abajo y todos escucharan lo que sucedía adentro del vehículo, pero cómo no estar de mal humor cuando tienes el culo adolorido y usas bufanda para disimular marcas en su cuello, en un día soleado; pensó. Estaba fresco pero no al grado de necesitar de dicha prenda. Se sentía un ridículo.

Cada vez pisaba más a fondo el acelerador, el castaño ante esto temió por su vida.

-¡Jirou! –Exclamó desesperado.- ¡Baja la velocidad o nos van a multar!

El llamado bufó molesto. –Llegaremos tarde ¡todo por tu repentina sed de sexo! –Esquivó un auto y… se pasó un rojo.-

-¡Anoche no te quejaste! ¡Carajo ya deja de pisar ese pedal!

-No puedo parar cuando tengo en mente en que llegaremos tarde a recoger a nuestro hijo. ¿Se te olvida que adoptamos uno y debemos ir por el al orfanato?

-Claro que no se me olvida, pero a ti si se te está olvidando que existen leyes que penan el exceso de velocidad y los rojos que en este momento te estás pasando. Cálmate… llegaremos.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. –No quiero llegar tarde. –Fue bajando poco a poco la velocidad.- Mejor… prepara lo que te dije ¿Si? –Le dirigió una mirada tranquila.-

-¿Ahora? Pero si todavía no llegamos hacia… -Le interrumpe.-

-¡Olvídalo lo haré yo!

En un movimiento rápido Sakuma le sacó el teléfono celular a Genda del bolsillo y, olvidando por completo el volante comenzó a marcar un número.

-¡Tú no puedes conducir y hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo! –Regañó, y tomó parte del volante intentando con ello evitar que se saliera de control.-

Habló por el móvil. –''Lleva el pastel al departamento. '' –''No, al mío no, al de Genda''. –'' ¡Me importa un rábano que estés haciendo ejercicio llévalo!'' –Tsk.

Le devolvió el aparato al mayor mientras volvía a controlar el volante.

-''Lo siento, es que vamos quince minutos retardados'' –''Sí, está solo un poco histérico pero se le pasará'' –Rió de lado el arquero. –''Si, te llamo luego''.

-Kojiro, ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros? –Se llevó una de las palmas a la frente.-

-Ya vamos a llegar, no pasa nada es solo un retraso.

-En eso te equivocas, no es solo un retraso…

* * *

Reiichi se encontraba vestido con un suéter rojo de cuello ruso, un pantalón de mezclilla en azul oscuro y arreglado con su peinado de siempre, el recogido en una bolita de cabello y su flequillo suelto. Por tercera vez miró el reloj que tenían en la entrada de Sun Garden… 9:15am.

¿Qué había pasado para que se retrasaran quince minutos? ¿Se habían arrepentido acaso? Bajó la mirada al hacerse esas cuestiones. Esto no pasó por alto para Hitomiko. Ella tomó su mano para intentar tranquilizarlo y llevó al niño hasta la puerta para esperar a los nuevos padres.

Apretó su mano, muy nervioso. 9:25am y el niño seguía ahí sin noticias. La pelinegra estaba segura de que llegarían, algo debió haber surgido de repente. Después de todo, los trabajos de los dos hombres no eran nada fáciles y mucho menos gozaban de algo de tiempo libre.

Un auto rojo se estacionó de forma violenta frente a la entrada de Sun Garden, esto dejó a todos los presentes con los ojos muy abiertos. De ahí, bajó Jirou corriendo directamente hacia la pelinegra y el niño. Inmediatamente pidió disculpas por el retraso, mencionando que debían sacar algunas copias importantes antes de llegar. Genda llegó un poco más calmado. Apenas Reiichi lo vio, volvió a mostrar una sonrisa.

-Bien, comprendo su retraso. Pero que no se les haga costumbre. –Llevó al niño de cabellos platinados adelante.- Él los esperaba.

-Sakuma-san… Genda-san… -Los llamó nervioso. Cuando levantó la mirada para verlos se encontró con una mano de cada uno estirada directo hacia el, en forma de ofrecimiento.-

-Reiichi. ¿Nos perdonas el retraso, pequeño? –Sonrió el moreno.-

-Juramos que no volverá a pasar. –Replicó el portero.-

El niño de ojos negros sonrió de felicidad y sin dudarlo les tomó las manos para unirlos a los tres. Una nueva familia se había formado.

* * *

_Apuesto a que murieron de ternura... porque yo si y eso que soy la escritora._

**R.**


	7. VII: Comenzando un cambio

**Aquí está el otro capítulo, quedó este un poco mas corto.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**VII: Comenzando un cambio**

En el auto, con un Sakuma más tranquilo ahora haciendo el papel de copiloto solo por precaución, viajaba el nuevo miembro de la familia en el asiento trasero. Estaba entretenido mirando al translúcido vidrio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, era el día más importante de su vida. El hombre de ojos color ámbar volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Reiichi-kun ¿Quieres hacer algo antes de llegar a casa? ¿Algún lugar a donde te guste ir?

El niño comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. –Pues… quisiera ir a la plaza comercial… ¿Se puede?

-Claro, está cerca de aquí. –Dijo Genda.- Podemos ir por un helado.

Al llegar al lugar bajaron los tres, no había mucha gente por ser viernes en la mañana, mucho menos en el área de las comidas y menos fila en la heladería. Los mayores aprovecharon para comer una banana split mientras el pequeño sonriente disfrutaba un helado de galleta y pistacho.

Cuando terminaron, caminaron por los pasillos y compraron algunas curiosidades. Pero lo más importante fue llevar al pequeño a escoger ropa nueva, quien aún estaba dudoso de lo que llevarse, pero Genda terminó ayudando a éste a escoger. Al final, salieron de una tienda con tres bolsas que el de ojos metálicos cargaba.

-Gracias por las cosas Sakuma-san, Genda-san.

-No agradezcas, somos responsables de ti. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. –Sonrió el mayor.-

-¿Quieres ir a otra tienda? –Preguntó el de cabellos largos.-

-Bueno… yo…

Guiados por Reiichi, caminaron hacia la planta baja de la plaza comercial, se le veía ansioso por el lugar que les quería mostrar a sus padres. Doblaron un pasillo y llegaron a una esquina, el menor señaló con ánimos el lugar.

Sakuma casi se iba de espaldas ¿De verdad quería eso? Era posible pero…

-¿Quieres cortarte el cabello? –Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se podía decir que Jirou era un anti-peluqueros, le gustaba mucho el cabello largo, y desde el principio pensó que el cabello de Reiichi era muy lindo.-

-Sí, ya lo tengo muy largo. –Sonrió.- ¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí. –Genda tomó de la mano al niño y lo adentró en el local.-

El estilista los recibió encantado, al saber quien era el cliente sacó una silla más pequeña y lo cubrió con una manta para evitar que los cabellos le cayesen encima.

Desató el cabello de Reiichi –que en esos momentos le llegaba un poco más debajo de la espalda.- para comenzar a humedecerlo y peinarlo. Jirou casi quería llorar, en verdad tenía un cabello hermoso y bueno, no era suyo por desgracia, pero si el fuera el niño no dejaría por nada del mundo que lo tocaran unas tijeras. En fin.

Cortó mechón por mechón por alrededor de unos veinte minutos al gusto del pequeño, el peluquero era hábil y no tardó mucho en terminar su trabajo.

Le quitó la manta y dejó al niño libre para que se mirase al espejo, sonrió al verse, le gustó su nuevo corte… ahora su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello. Kojiro se acercó a él.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Preguntó el castaño.-

-¡Mucho! ¿Y a ustedes?

Genda asintió.

-Te ves muy bien Reiichi-kun. –Sonrió Jirou.-

Un cambio de vez en cuando no hacía daño.

* * *

_Espero les hayan gustado, cualquier observación con gusto díganmela. _

_Saludos, posiblemente haya continuación el sábado. _

**R.**


	8. VIII: Sentimiento incomparable

**Lamento si tardé mucho en actualizar, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para poder hacerlo más seguido. Eso en el caso de que mi inspiración no ande por debajo de la línea de lo normal, así de plano no podría hacer mucho. **

**En fin, les dejo un bonito capítulo. **

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**VIII: Sentimiento incomparable**

Después del paseo que tuvieron durante toda la mañana en la plaza comercial, se dirigían de nueva cuenta en el auto hacia el departamento. Sakuma tecleó un mensaje de texto en su teléfono móvil y lo envió. A los contados dos minutos el aparato vibró, anunciando que había recibido la ansiada contestación.

En cuanto un semáforo se puso en rojo, le enseñó dicho texto a Kojiro, quien sonrió. Todo estaba listo por allá.

Reiichi estaba ocupado contemplando su nuevo balón de soccer, el primer regalo que Jirou le había dado apenas hace unos momentos, después de que salieron de la peluquería. El niño no podía estar más contento, no por los regalos o la ropa nueva y de marca. El tener a dos personas dispuestas a hacerse cargo de él, una familia… le hacía feliz. Estaría totalmente agradecido toda su vida con esas personas.

Llegó a admirarlos desde un principio, en especial a Genda y no por despreciar a su otro padre, pero el castaño había sido quien se acercó primero a hacerle una cómoda plática. Después de eso no se imaginó que dos jóvenes como ellos estarían interesados en llevarse un niño a casa.

Hacía mucho que el menor no sentía esa calidez en el estómago, esa felicidad inmensa. La última vez que sintió algo parecido fue cuando el hermano de Hitomiko, Kira Hiroto las veces que lo había visitado, ese hombre era agradable y también compartía varios gustos con el. De inmediato lo reconoció, también era de los legendarios de Inazuma Japan.

Pero su desilusión le llevó de nuevo al suelo cuando adoptó a Kariya Masaki. Pobre de esa persona tan amable, ese niño era un pequeño diablillo. No, no eran celos, enserio pobre hombre.

Pero comparando el afecto que le tuvo a Hiroto al que le tenía a las personas que estaban frente a él, era mucha la diferencia, incluso olvidó con las visitas que le dieron las veces en las que lo habían rechazado. Claramente el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento, no tenía comparación alguna.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio de departamentos, antes de entrar en él, Reiichi estuvo al pendiente de los alrededores mirando por la ventana. Se había quedado muy sorprendido ante la buena imagen que tenía el lugar. Además estaba muy cercana la Teikoku Gakuen… ahora que recordaba, Sakuma era el entrenador de fútbol en esa academia. Genda estudió ahí y fue el portero titular.

Dos personas tan exitosas eran sus padres… no podía creerlo, aún pensaba que era un sueño. Y claramente los iba a tomar de ejemplo.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando el conductor del auto le abrió la puerta al niño de cabellos grises. Habían llegado.

-¿Listo para conocer tu nuevo hogar? –Preguntó el mayor, y le extendió su mano para que la tomara.-

Reiichi asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano del castaño.

El elevador del estacionamiento los llevó directamente hasta el cuarto piso, el que les correspondía. Cuando se bajaron, el curioso niño miró por uno de los grandes ventanales del edificio, la vista era preciosa y se quedó asombrado. Sus manitas posaban sobre el vidrio mientras sonreía, era genial… y lo mejor, viviría ahí junto a su nueva familia.

Sakuma le llamó, aun debían caminar un pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta. El moreno sonrió antes de abrirla, pues no tenía seguro. Todo estaba como lo planeó.

-Bienvenido Reiichi. –Le dijo el mayor después de acariciar su cabello recién cortado.-

Abrió la puerta y cuando se adentraron los tres las luces se encendieron, dejando ver a dos personas desconocidas para el niño, pero por el contrario, perfectamente conocidas por los dos mayores.

-Oh, con que era cierto. ¿Quién diría que el gruñón de Sakuma Jirou sería padre algún día? –Mencionó una voz.-

-Tú eres el que en definitiva, no serviría como padre. –El moreno sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su amigo.-

-Genda, felicidades. –Le dijo el otro hombre de aires serios y estrechó su mano con la del mencionado.-

-¿Él es el famoso Reiichi? ¿El niño del que hablaban tanto? –Sakuma asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y el contrario se dirigió al niño.- Mucho gusto, soy un amigo de tus padres, puedes llamarme ''Tío Fudou''.

-M-mucho gusto. –Penoso tomó su mano y la estrechó.-

-Y el tipo raro de lentes, es tu Tío Kidou. –Sonrió de lado.-

-¿Raro? –Reprochó.-

Sin duda, esos hombres no parecían malas personas. Era increíble que de un día a otro pasó de ser un huérfano sin esperanzas a tener una agradable familia… no podía estar más feliz.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es… Genda Reiichi.

La sonrisa que mostró reflejaba el sentimiento de calidez que tenía dentro de su ser, nada era mejor que ver a un niño sonreír de esa manera, pensó Kojiro.

* * *

_Me esforcé mucho en actualizar mis fics el día de hoy, pues mañana volveré a clases y quién sabe como me vaya a ir con eso del tiempo. Perdonen faltas de ortografía, en verdad quería hacerlo más extenso y presentable pero no me fue posible puesto que la continuación de mi otro fic se llevó todas mis ideas. ¡Estoy seca! ¡Lo juro! _

_Pero todo... por no defraudar a mis lindos lectores. _

_Saludos. _

**R.**


	9. XIX: Cariño

**Ah, enserio. Soy un problema con esto de las actualizaciones...espero compensarlos con tres capítulos nuevos y bonitos importados de mi libreta de sociología. (Extrañamente me inspiro más en la escuela que en casa)**

**Espero no matarlos otra vez con tanta dulzura.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**XIX: Cariño**

Observó su habitación con detenimiento, le gustó mucho el color de las paredes: azul vivo, y hacía un perfecto contraste con las franjas grises decorativas en forma horizontal. La blancura translúcida de las cortinas le dejaba ver un poco al exterior desde la ventana, por lo que creaba un ambiente agradable. La cama tenía colchas de pingüinos, la lámpara estaba decorada con pingüinos y… ahora un peluche de cuarenta centímetros se unía a su nueva cama ¿adivinen de qué es? Al parecer no solo sus padres, si no los tíos Fudou y Kidou tenían un severo problema de penguinosión (palabra inventada por él mismo para referirse a la obsesión a los pingüinos). Pero bueno, Fudou Akio parecía una persona muy agradable, él le regaló dicho muñeco de peluche hacía un par de horas.

Era de esperarse, todos ellos eran de Teikoku, el sello de la casa de dicha escuela eran los pingüinos.

Se colocó el pijama de franela que tanto le gustaba, era realmente cómoda, de las pocas prendas que quería conservar del orfanato, más bien era la única. La cama era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, nada de un espacio pequeño en el que solo podías dormir de lado. A comparación esta era de gran tamaño y tan suave como una nube.

Ya era tarde para el menor, pero no podía dormir. Seguía emocionado por todo lo que había sucedido… un sentimiento cálido le recorría todo el pecho, que le hacía sonreír por un motivo desconocido. No podía creer el como le había cambiado la vida en tan poco tiempo, con solo una conversación, unas palabras. No tenía palabras para agradecerles a esas dos personas, dos ángeles por darle otra oportunidad; una que un par de años le habían robado de una manera muy cruel, mas no era un momento para recordar cosas tristes, ahí estaban sus padres en el cuarto de en frente. Hace poco fueron a darle las buenas noches.

Aún así quería verlos, darse cuenta de que no estaba en un sueño. Que en verdad existía alguien en el mundo que sintiera aunque sea un poquito de afecto por el. Tomó su peluche de pingüino y salió de la habitación.

Al principio dudó en tocar la puerta ya que eran las once y tal vez ya estaban dormidos, o haciendo algo importante. Sakuma le dijo que no iría a trabajar para quedarse con él… no debería tomarse tantas molestias, pero ciertamente no le gustaría estar solo, ya mucho tiempo conoció y vivió con la soledad en carne viva. Su pequeña mano golpeó la puerta con suavidad un par de veces, hasta escuchar la firme voz de Genda indicarle que entrara.

Ambos adultos se encontraban sentados en la cama, menos mal que no los había despertado. El hombre del parche palpó la cama y el pequeño se sentó a su lado sin dejar de abrazar al enorme peluche, Sakuma enterneció la mirada, de algún modo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con él. Retiró un mechón de cabello que le ocultaba parte de su frente con suavidad hasta dejarlo tras su oreja, el niño esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Preguntó el moreno, dando en el blanco a Reiichi. Entonces al ver como negó con la cabeza miró a Kojiro, éste le sonrió. –Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

El menor desvió la mirada, nervioso. –No quiero ser una molestia. –Mencionó muy bajito, pero audible para el castaño, interrumpió el moreno.-

-Tú nunca serás una molestia para nosotros. –Sentenció.- No quiero volver a escuchar que dices algo así. –Sonrió.-

-¿En verdad… puedo? –Sus ojos azabaches brillaron.- Perdón, es que… siempre he dormido solo y ahora que estoy con ustedes… quisiera sentirme acompañado. S-solo será por hoy…

Sakuma tuvo que apretar su garganta para evitar soltar lágrimas por escuchar esas palabras que venían de un ser tan pequeño, sintió su dolor con solo ver su rostro… el dolor de no tener a nadie. No podía llorar frente a él, le haría ver débil y no quería eso… al menos no lloraría frente a su hijo, tampoco hubo necesidad de pronunciar alguna palabra, simplemente abrió los brazos.

El niño de cabellos grisáceos observó ese movimiento atónito, jamás hubiera pensado en otra persona que no fueran los pocos amigos que hizo en el orfanato tratar de regalarle un abrazo… de echo nadie le había brindado antes un gesto así de sincero. Miró el ojo ambarino cálido del hombre de cabellos largos, en verdad pudo sentir cariño con solo verlo.

Sin querer una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, el mayor no se alarmó porque no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad… eso podía verse en la linda sonrisa que tenía decorando su fino rostro. Se lanzó a los brazos de Jirou y éste lo recibió con gusto, lo rodeo de manera protectora al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

Kojiro sonrió al ver esa escena, ellos dos desde ahora serían su principal prioridad… su familia, las personas que protegería a como de lugar.

Reiichi se quedó dormido en brazos de su padre, después de desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Serás un excelente padre. –Susurró el castaño de las marcas bajo los ojos.-

* * *

_Yo quiero un padre como Genda... aunque en verdad estaría enamorada de mi padre si fuera él (?)_


	10. XX: Azul

**En lo particular, amé escribir este capítulo. **

**Verán por qué~ **

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**XX: Azul**

Genda Reiichi se estaba quedando un rato en las tardes después de la escuela en casa de Fudou, habían entablado una bonita amistad.

-¿Entonces el tío Kidou jugaba de mediocampista junto a ti y Sakuma-san? –Preguntó mientras observaba una fotografía de todos los miembros de Inazuma Japan siendo jóvenes.-

-Sí, al principio en Teikoku él empezó de delantero, pero cambió su posición en la selección cuando un inú… digo, Midorikawa Ryuuji se lesionó. –Se rascó la cabeza, aún le costaba un poco medir sus palabras ante el pequeño.-

-¿Y eras bueno, tío Fudou? –Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando una respuesta. El mayor rió arrogante.-

-¿Bueno? ¡Ha! Era el mejor en ese equipo de nova… profesionales.

El niño de ojos expresivos rió ante su respuesta. –Genda-san dice que tú a veces eres mentiroso.

-¿Ah si? –Rió de lado.- Pues dile a tu padre que…

Entonces se abrió la puerta, había llegado Kidou.

-Deja de decirle cosas al niño, Akio…

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, como el sol estaba bajo ambos hombres decidieron llevar al niño al parque a que se distrajera un poco. Tomaron asiento en una banca y dejaron que el niño fuera a jugar.

Se dirigió directo a los columpios a mecerse, la brisa fresca le pegaba en sus pequeñas mejillas. Se sentía libre y feliz, del niño del orfanato inexpresivo y difícil solo había quedado la sombra. Apenas llevaba un mes de vivir con sus padres pero era feliz como nunca, ambos eran increíbles personas.

Que a pesar de sus trabajos, su tiempo libre se lo dedicaban a él.

Estaba totalmente agradecido con ellos y con sus tíos.

Mientras se mecía algo llamó su atención a lo lejos. Una caja, un niño frente a ella. La curiosidad le hizo bajar de columpio para dirigirse hacia los árboles después de ver que sus tíos estaban hablando, ocupados. No estaba tan retirado así que seguramente no habría problema con que fuera.

Caminó a pasos lentos hasta llegar con ese misterioso niño, estaba de espaldas mirando el interior de la caja… que hacía sonidos raros.

Al pisar una rama, el contrario se sobresaltó y miró sus ojos directamente.

A Reiichi le llamó mucho la atención el color de los ojos del niño: azul zafiro, vivo. Aún más azul que las paredes de su habitación y que el mismo mar que veía en fotografías. Su cabello también era azulado, pero más oscuro y corto, peinado hacia atrás con solo dos mechones cayendo sobre cada lado de su frente, aparentaba su misma edad. La piel del niño era pálida, casi del color de la nieve. Y lo observaba con cierta preocupación.

En casa de Kidou habían libros a montones por todos lados, era una persona muy culta, ciertas veces el menor tomaba uno que otro y lo hojeaba, más que nada los dibujos. Hace poco vio uno y una foto le llamó la atención: un ser hermoso alado y sentado abrazando sus piernas. Era un ángel.

Ese niño de ojos azules le recordó a la imagen, la misma posición en la que estaba, pero no tenía alas. Entonces se dignó a preguntar…

-¿Eres un ángel? –Preguntó Reiichi de manera inocente, inclinando un poco su cabecita hacia un lado.-

El contrario abrió los ojos de par en par. –N-No… soy un niño.

-Es que… pareces uno. –El menor se acercó más, y le llamó la atención la caja que el niño protegía.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yukimura Hyouga… ¿Y tú?

-Genda Reiichi. –Sonrió, y se hincó a su lado.-

-Mucho gusto. –Le devolvió el gesto y desvió la mirada a la caja.- Genda-kun… ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

-Sí, claro.

Yukimura abrió la cajita y encontró dos gatitos bebés de apenas dos meses, de pelaje negro. Comenzó a acariciarlos con mucho cariño. Reiichi miró fascinado a los animalitos y cargó a uno con cuidado.

-Qué lindos… ¿Son tuyos? Yukimura-chan

-No, hace un momento vi a una señora que los dejó aquí abandonados… y no los quiero dejar aquí. ¿Será bueno que los cuide?

-Es mejor que alguien los cuide… es muy feo estar solo –Sonrió con melancolía, cosa que no pasó por desprevenido para el otro menor.- ¿Vas a quedártelos?

-Estoy seguro que mamá me va a decir que solo me quede con uno. –Bajó la mirada.- Por eso… te quería preguntar si querías ayudarme a cuidar uno.

-Es decir… ¿Qué me quede con uno?

-Sí. ¿Podrías? No es justo dejarlos solos.

-Por mí está bien… solo debo preguntarle a mis tíos y a mis padres. –Sonrió.-

-Gracias, Rei-chan.

Cada niño tomó a un animalito para cuidarlo. Después de meditar la decisión con Yuuto y Akio, encargados del niño en esos momentos, decidieron que estaría bien que el niño tuviera una mascota. Ya ellos se encargarían de convencer a los padres de ese niño, que al parecer no debía haber problema. Al final es un gato y no ocupa mucho espacio, viviría adecuadamente en el departamento. El menor saltó de la emoción y volvió a jugar con Yukimura, su nuevo amigo hasta que se hizo de noche.

Los padres del niño ojiazul le llamaban a lo lejos.

-Ya me tengo que ir, Rei-kun. –Dijo desanimado, mientras cargaba a su gatito.-

El mencionado arqueó las cejas. -¿Vendrás mañana otra vez? Quisiera jugar contigo de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho… yo, en verdad no vivo aquí. Estoy aquí porque mis padres viajan mucho, pero yo soy de Hokkaido.

He ahí su suéter en temperatura cálida… la costumbre. Por eso tenía un acento cantado, y no era un ángel. Se sonrojó al recordar el como le había llamado.

-Oh… ya veo. Entonces… cuida mucho a tu gato ¿Vale?

Asintió con la cabeza. –Y tu también al tuyo… gracias por todo, Rei-chan. –Se despidió con la mano y fue corriendo hacia sus padres. El peligris se dio la vuelta, con dirección a la banca de Fudou y Kidou… su padre, Sakuma también había llegado por él. -

Yukimura se detuvo a medio camino, y se giró para gritarle algo más. – ¡Rei-chan!

El de ojos azabaches volteó sin dudarlo.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver algún día! ¡Es una promesa!

Sonrió cálidamente. -¡Claro, es una promesa!

Reiichi subió al auto con el gatito negro en brazos, lo acariciaba mientras éste ronroneaba. Jirou observó a su hijo con una expresión de alegría.

-Con que hiciste un nuevo amigo. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó con curiosidad.-

-El es un ángel. –Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando algo atónito al mayor.- Se llama Yukimura.

-Yukimura-kun eh… -Revolvió sus cabellos de manera afectuosa. - ¿Y qué nombre le pondrás al gato?

-Hmm… Reita.

-Es un buen nombre.

_Algo que nunca olvidaría el menor era sin duda alguna aquel encuentro, y esa promesa. Volvería a ver esos ojos color azul zafiro, algún día._

* * *

_Puro caramelo._

_Aquí termina la vida de niño pequeño de Reiichi, a partir del capítulo once ya lo veremos como es normalmente, un adolescente. _


	11. XI: La luna

**Acá va a comenzar todo... a partir de éste, se verán muchos sucesos que pondrán en peligro esta hermosa relación. ¿Triste no? Pero es a lo que quería llegar cuando comencé a escribir este fanfic, nunca dije que sería del todo felicidad, así soy yo.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo corto.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**XI: La luna**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que miró a aquel hombre, su fiel compañero… el amor de su vida, su todo estar tan pensativo como en esa noche de invierno sin razón aparente. No recordaba haber tenido algún problema o discusión (que generalmente era el motivo por el cual lo había visto en veces anteriores de esa manera).

Lo más extraño era el hecho de que le ponía mucha atención al resplandor que iluminaba la ventana, y eso le hacía ver mas atractivo de algún modo a los ojos del moreno. Sus ojos del color del acero tomaban el mismo tono de la luna mientras su cuerpo era bañado de la luz platinada. Aunque pareciera hermoso, estaba más serio de lo normal y eso era preocupante.

Casi siempre, las veces en las que ambos tenían una noche de pasión el castaño no lo suelta hasta robarle toda su esencia, su aliento por completo hasta el amanecer. Y en esta ocasión no había sido así, la bestia contuvo todo el tiempo su característica ferocidad. No es que a Jirou le molestara eso, pero de alguna forma eso fue lo que provocó un nudo de preocupación en su garganta, mas por la mirada que le dedicaba a la luna… es como si…

-Parece que le estás diciendo a la luna que tienes problemas. –Mencionó el moreno del parche, mientras acariciaba con ternura el pecho del castaño. Se encontraba descansando en su regazo.-

-¿Problemas? … No tengo problemas. –Contradijo enseguida, mas sus orbes opacos y sus cejas arqueadas lo contradecían, dejándolo como un mentiroso.-

Sakuma frunció el ceño. -¿Acaso confías más en alguien a quien nunca tendrás que en quien está aquí a tu lado? La luna es enorme e inalcanzable, solo los hombres que tienen valor para dejar la tierra van y la pisan unos momentos y luego vuelven. Ella no habla, yo si.

Genda se quedó callado un momento mientras parecía debatirse de manera interna. Como si fuera un guerrero eligiendo su arma entre muchas, en este caso las armas representaban a las palabras que debía usar. Jirou mantuvo su expresión neutral un momento, le observó demandante exigiendo una respuesta congruente.

-Yo… solo quiero saber si vas a estar conmigo siempre. –Soltó el arquero.- No quisiera ser el desafortunado que te pierda algún día.

Él jamás había dicho algo así de manera abierta, la cara de Sakuma no fue otra mas que de sorpresa mezclada con una pizca de miedo. Debía haber razones por las que él, su esposo le esté diciendo algo como eso… tan significativo y a la vez le sonaba a despedida. Le invadió una estática en cuanto esos brazos musculosos protectores le rodearon su espalda desnuda. Entonces lo miró directo a los ojos grises, siendo comprensivo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Eres un estúpido, sabes que solo hay dos maneras posibles para que me separe de ti. –Dejó un beso en su frente.- Que tu me pidas que me aleje… y que muera.

A Kojiro le dio una punzada en el corazón volver a escuchar eso, lo que venía era fuerte y así nunca iba a aceptarlo, no si implicaba dejarlos a él y a su hijo. Trató de cambiar su expresión, esbozó una sonrisa sincera y se posicionó encima del moreno, atrapándolo con su cuerpo.

-Te amo. –Expresó en un susurro que solo Jirou tenía el derecho de escuchar, un privilegio como el tener a su amante ahí a centímetros de distancia. Ambos desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas blancas.-

Y lo besó con fiereza, se abrió a la invasión con su lengua y la acarició cuando hubo respuesta de la contraria. Ambas se daban un delicioso festín que daba inicio a lo que sería la otra mitad de ''su noche'', solo la luna sería testigo de aquella unión de dos gotas de agua en cuerpo y alma.

Pero en el corazón de Genda había un sentimiento de melancolía, en verdad sería muy difícil para Jirou y para su pequeño hijo de ahora trece años de edad.

* * *

_La pregunta del millón ¿Qué le pasa a Genda?_

_Esperen a los próximos capítulos. _

_¡Saludos y gracias a todos los que me leen! Siempre veo sus reviews y son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo._

**R.**


	12. XII: El error

**Ciao~ Después de mucho les traigo dos nuevos capítulos de esta historia que es de todas las que tengo, la que he descuidado más ¡Y vaya que me arrepiento! Trataré de hacer lo posible por no volver a dejar pasar mas de un mes para seguir con los siguientes. **

**Sin algo más que decir, los dejo leer.**

* * *

**El sueño de los dos**

**XII: El error**

Fuera de casa, Sakuma Jirou era un entrenador muy exigente que hacía sacar el potencial escondido de sus alumnos a su manera, el entrenamiento era primordial. Solía seguir los pasos de Kidou Yuuto, quien actualmente laboraba a la mano con su amigo Endou Mamoru en el Instituto Raimon. Servía de mucho ponerles obstáculos difíciles en el camino, eso combinado con una estrategia que provocaba el cansancio extremo de los chicos y una excelente motivación como el hecho de ser uno de los mejores equipos de la región, terminaba dando frutos. Los chicos eran su orgullo, como el arbolito de sakura que crece si le hablas con cariño y lo riegas a diario.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones de las que nadie se salvaba de las dos horas extras de entrenamiento por estar platicando en medio del entrenamiento. Era regla de Teikoku que Sakuma respetaba desde que tenía memoria. Incluso de estudiante llegó a sufrirla.

–Ryuuzaki, Mikado, Reiichi. –Separó al defensa, al delantero y arquero titular de sus demás compañeros. Los menores ya sabían lo que se les esperaba pero no lo pensaron cuando hablaban sobre la reunión en la pizzería después de clases. –Veamos si en lugar de usar el tiempo para holgazanear lo utilizan para practicar esos tiros, muévanse y quiero ver una mejoría antes de las cinco de la tarde. Los demás se pueden ir. –El moreno se dio la vuelta para salir del campo, la expresión de neutralidad no se la quitaba nadie.

El defensa de largos cabellos albinos, Ryuuzaki Ouji suspiró profundamente. –Otra vez castigados, van tres veces contando las de la semana pasada.

Le siguió Mikado Haruma, quien se puso en posición para tirar hacia la portería. Cargaba uno de los balones que utilizaron el día de hoy en el pesado entrenamiento. Sudaba de la frente, ciertamente el delantero apenas daba para una media hora más, siendo el capitán tuvo mucho trabajo practicando con los demás miembros, pero no lo diría por orgulloso.

–Tiros, qué chiste. Apuesto a que si nos traen al mismo Raimon ahora... les ganaríamos.

–Eso es indudable, pero hasta hace un mes… hubo cierta persona que logró sobrepasar mi línea. –Sonrió Reiichi. Recordó al capitán de Raimon: Shindou Takuto, quien mandó de una patada al balón hacia las redes. – ¿Estarían listos para volverlos a enfrentar?

–Todos hemos mejorado, ellos son simples novatos –Musitó arrogante el capitán. –si utilizas la técnica que has estado practicando seguramente detendrías el ''Fortísimo''.

Se colocó de nuevo los guantes al tiempo que caminaba hasta su portería, acarició uno de los postes como si fuera lo más importante en su vida. Alguien le dijo una vez que estaría conectado con el fútbol si lograba ''enamorarse'' de él. Vaya que lo había hecho, viviendo por muchos años con dos figuras del deporte adquirió ese amor incondicional al juego que nunca lo abandonaría.

–No está lista aún, pero ustedes pueden ayudarme a completarla. –El muchacho habló con un tono decisivo, ansiando que sus compañeros tiraran contra su portería. –Si logro detener el Emperor Penguin No. 7, lo demás será pan comido.

–OH… veo que se te ha salido lo Genda. –Rió de lado el albino de ojos violetas. –Entonces, vamos con todo ¿No capitán?

–Y si no logras detenerlos, pagas la pizza.

–Pero siempre termino por pagarla yo… –Susurró el menor, y entonces el entrenamiento extra comenzó ante la mirada color ámbar oculta entre el pasillo.

–Esfuérzate, hijo. –La sonrisa de Sakuma Jirou se hizo presente.

Mientras tanto Genda Kojiro estaba en una junta con su representante y aquellas personas de origen español que le mandaron a hablar desde hacía dos semanas. La oportunidad era buena pero… el dilema era aceptar o desistir. Era uno de sus sueños, sueño que creyó inalcanzable y la vida le había puesto en frente la oportunidad de que fuese lo contrario. La negociación y el papeleo serían cosa de esas personas, sin embargo la decisión era del arquero.

Leyó el contrato una y otra vez en su casa, en el auto, en todas partes. La propuesta era demasiado tentadora, titular en un equipo español muy conocido por todos a nivel internacional. Uno de los hombres que lo buscaron habló en un idioma muy diferente para él, difícil incluso: el español. Con ayuda del traductor presente en la junta logró entender lo que quiso decir._ ''Ahora que ha visto el sueldo, las prestaciones y las comodidades que tendrá ¿Acepta el contrato?''_

Genda quería que le dieran un tiro en la cabeza. Le habían dado muchos días para meditar su respuesta y sería demasiado pedir veinticuatro horas más. Ni tuvo el valor para comentarle a Jirou todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo se supone que se lo iba a decir? Chasqueó la lengua sin importar que ese fuese un gesto de muy mal gusto en plena junta, su representante lo miró fulminante. Tenía un bolígrafo azul entre sus dedos… debía firmar si aceptaba o resbalar la hoja hacia delante si era lo contrario.

Fue difícil, le ilusionó la idea de solo verse en los campos españoles defendiendo la portería. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba resbalando la punta de la pluma sobre el papel.

–Felicidades, ha sido una buena decisión Genda. No te arrepentirás.

–A lo que vamos –Apresuró el castaño de ojos metalizados. – ¿Cuándo partiré a Valencia?

–En una semana, en lo que hacemos los preparativos para tu traslado.

Nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto, una parte de él se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho. Mas la realidad era que no había marcha atrás. ¿Sería esa la mejor decisión de su vida o acaso el peor error que cometería? No lo sabía y ni quería hacerlo.

Sakuma dio el silbatazo final del castigo al que fueron sometidos los tres jugadores de Teikoku, en menos de lo que esperaban ya estaban en el suelo agitados, rendidos de tanta actividad física. El entrenador del parche sonrió de satisfacción, después de todo lograron aquella mejoría que se perdieron en la semana por estar haciendo nada en los entrenamientos. Lo sentía por Mikado, quien al menos se molestó en ayudar a los demás delanteros con el entrenamiento. No estaba mal un escarmiento de vez en cuando, si sonaba cruel viniendo de él, Kidou era peor.

–Bien, ya pueden retirarse. –Les dio la indicación y se pusieron de pie como pudieron, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. – Tú espera un momento, Reiichi.

–Gracias entrenador. –Mencionó el capitán del equipo.

Ryuuzaki iba detrás del chico de la cicatriz en el rostro, pasó del lado del portero y le susurró un _''Papá te va a regañar''_ en tono burlesco, Reiichi rió bajito ante eso y se dirigió con el mayor.

– ¿Sí, entrenador? –Preguntó el menor de ojos negros a su padre, mostrando una sonrisa.

–Buen trabajo. –Revolvió sus cabellos con ternura. –Supongo que regresarás después de que vayas con ellos a comer ¿Verdad?

–Sí, claro, si me lo permites.

–Adelante, pero no vuelvas a distraerte en el entrenamiento o en lugar de dejarlos dos horas extras, los mandaré a Raimon caminando a que Endou y Kidou los hagan arrastrar llantas.

De solo pensarlo, al joven portero de baja estatura se le heló la sangre de inmediato. Aún no entendía como los de la contra lograban soportar ese tipo de entrenamientos, y sin embargo ahí seguían. Ese es amor al fútbol.

–Entonces… –Hizo una reverencia ante el mayor. –me retiro entrenador.

–Vuelve temprano, Genda quería decirnos algo durante la cena.

– ¿Eh? Bueno, prometo estar ahí antes de las ocho.

Jirou asintió. Después de aquella conversación fue a tomar una ducha y a ponerse su uniforme del diario, Mikado y Ryuuzaki lo esperaban a las afueras de Teikoku junto con Narita e Itsumi, los otros delanteros del equipo. Merecían una buena comida, y como Reiichi había parado todos los tiros de su capitán… a él le tocaba pagar.


	13. XIII: Llovizna

**El sueño de los dos**

**XIII: Llovizna**

El grupo de los mejores jugadores de Teikoku Gakuen caminaba de regreso al instituto, de ahí partirían cada quien a su casa. Satisfechos después del alimento delicioso que ingirieron hablaban libremente de cosas vagas que estando en la escuela les costaría un castigo como el que sufrieron el capitán, Reiichi y Ryuuzaki.

En el camino pasaban siempre cerca de los campos de Raimon, en esa calle se podía ver perfectamente todo el movimiento directamente a la cancha principal del patio, no es que fueran espías… solo contemplaban el hábitat deportivo de la contra. Era excelente, al aire libre, algo muy diferente al techo que los cubría siempre en Teikoku. Aún podía vislumbrarse movimiento, los jóvenes se acercaron curiosos a las rejas para observar el entrenamiento.

Apreciaron un buen tiro en cadena primero contra Sangoku, después contra el peculiar portero Shinsuke. Tsurugi Kyousuke y Matsukaze Tenma debían tener una excelente coordinación para lograr mandar a volar de un tiro a ambos porteros. El castaño Itsumi, delantero de la Royal silbó al ver la técnica, captando la atención de sus compañeros.

– ¿Te impresiona? Aún son novatos. –Bufó molesto el peligris, capitán del equipo.

–Han mejorado… digo –Corrigió. –Solo un poco, los únicos que valen la pena de ese equipo son solo tres, el ricitos que le metió gol a Reiichi –El mencionado lo miró con frustración ¿Por qué se lo recordaban al menos una vez al día? Se preguntó. –el mediocampista central y el tal Tsurugi.

–Te apoyo en eso. –Mencionó Ryuuzaki. –A los demás… les falta mucho ¿No creen? –Rió de lado. –Nunca estarán a nuestro nivel, no se preocupen.

– ¿Enserio crees eso, Ryuuzaki-kun? –Preguntó el menor de ojos azabaches. –Observen, ellos no descansan, el tío Kidou tiene una forma monstruosa de entrenar. ¿Lo ven? –Señaló a los defensas, dando vueltas y vueltas a la cancha cargando pesas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Soltó una risita baja. –Nosotros nos rendimos por dos horas extras de castigo.

–''El esfuerzo da frutos''. –Habló Narita, un chico de ojos rosados y cabellos cenizos, jugador de Teikoku.

–Exactamente. Por eso digo, si ellos se esfuerzan entonces nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo… así estaremos en lo alto. ¿Una victoria contra ese equipo nos llevaría al cielo, no creen?

–El pequeño tiene razón –Bufó Mikado. –desde mañana extenderemos el entrenamiento, quiera el entrenador o no.

–Debo decirte capitán, que mi padre estaría encantado de hacernos sufrir más tiempo.

El albino sonrió. –De eso estamos seguros.

El ambiente competitivo estaba a la orden del atardecer, era perfecta la combinación en el cielo de las gamas de colores rosados y anaranjados, el resplandor del sol hacía parecer como si el cielo estuviese bañado con diamantina dorada. Reiichi estaba encantado con la vista ¿Y qué mejor panorama que una cancha de fútbol soccer? El buen momento, la excelente compañía. No solo eran sus compañeros de equipo, de escuela. Ellos eran sus amigos, no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Luego, sus ojos se desviaron un poco hacia las bancas. Ya había visto inconscientemente ese bonito rostro en veces anteriores, solía visitar a su tío Kidou en ocasiones y ella estaba ahí en las gradas, una de las managers. Cabellos azulados y cortos, ojos azules cuan fina gema y piel de porcelana. Suspiró, esa niña parecía una verdadera muñequita. Pero… a como veía las cosas, estaba muy ligada a Matsukaze Tenma. Además Reiichi nunca se había acercado a una chica, no se le hacían interesantes hasta que la vio a ella. Para colmo eso ya le había sucedido antes, solía sentirse atraído a las personas con ojos azules… entonces recordó su pasado. Aquel amigo con el que jugó en el parque hace años tenía unos ojos muy similares a los de la chica. No pudo evitar preguntarse… ¿Qué habrá sido de él? De su recuerdo solo quedaba Reita, uno de los gatos que rescataron cuando niños.

–Reiichi, me haces perder la paciencia. –Lo llamó el defensa de ojos violeta. – ¿Si te gusta por qué diablos no vas y le pides al menos su correo electrónico o su número de móvil?

– ¿Eh? –Negó con las manos, sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse. Narita soltó una risita burlesca, haciendo que el portero se bañara en un tono carmín hasta las orejas. –Para nada, no me gusta. Solo tiene bonitos ojos.

–Si te fijaste en sus ojos, entonces es por algo. –Le siguió Mikado. –Anda, ve y te esperamos.

–Para nada, y si lo hiciera… no sería con ustedes aquí, créanme… los conozco.

Eran capaces de dejarlo en ridículo frente a la única chica que en verdad lograría interesarle.

Y ahí lo estaban haciendo.

– ¡Oye tú, la de ojos bonitos! –Gritó Narita, de inmediato el ojiazabache se alzó para alcanzar a taparle la boca.

– ¿Qué creen que hacen, dementes? Ya vámonos de aquí.

Ni se inmutó en saber si en verdad llamaron demasiado la atención, caminaron en un intento de pasar por desapercibidos. Afortunadamente lograron salir ilesos en físico y en lo moral de la calle. Entre bromas y bromas se pasó el tiempo, hasta que se despidieron, el día de mañana con el nuevo plan de entrenamiento hecho en un borrador de libreta por el capitán sería muy largo.

Al llegar a su departamento, el hijo de los Genda se sentó en la sala a descansar un poco. De inmediato el gato regordete de color negro se sentó en sus piernas, y pensar que cuando lo llevó a casa era de un tamaño muy pequeño… el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

–Hoy si me quieres eh. –Acarició el pelaje del animal. – ¿También te has preguntado en dónde está tu hermanito?...

–Seguro que sí, después de todo los encontraron juntos ¿No? –El joven miró a un lado, ahí estaba uno de sus padres. Su mirada parecía cariñosa, reconfortante como siempre aunque el aire de fortaleza era algo normal en él. Notó que vestía muy casual para ser lunes, generalmente sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta de tirantes en color blanco eran ropas para los domingos. –El otro animalito debe extrañarlo.

–Totalmente cierto, padre –Le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Preguntó curioso.

–Ahora lo explicaré, solo espera a que Jirou termine de cambiarse el parche.

En veinte minutos la familia yacía sentada en la mesa del ante comedor, Sakuma recargó los brazos en el vidrio de la mesa mientras Reiichi probaba pequeños bocados de macarrón con queso, esperando a que el jefe de la casa emitiera palabra alguna. Sabía de sobra que su padre Jirou se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que estaba, inclusive en él pudo sentirlo en abrazo que le dio en la mañana. Algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho, era como si algo ocultara.

Lo peor es que eso era, lo diría en menos de lo que esperaba.

–Bien Kojiro ¿Qué era el asunto importante que querías decirnos? –Habló Sakuma.

El portero se mostró muy preocupado por lo que iba a decir ¿Y cómo no sentirse mal? Estaba muy seguro de que les arruinaría la vida con esa decisión, porque estaba claro que no querrían ir con el a Valencia. En Inazuma Sakuma tenía su trabajo y Reiichi la escuela, y no iba a exponerlos a un giro de 360 grados solo por su capricho (capricho que terminó aceptando) de irse a jugar al extranjero. Más no solo era un capricho, era parte de sus sueños. Ya se había cumplido uno y ahí estaba presente ingiriendo su cena, ser padre de un joven de trece años que le ha dado luz a su vida desde que llegó.

Faltaba otro, quiere trascender.

– ¿Papá? ¿Sucede algo?

Debía hablar, de otro motivo… ellos se sentirían traicionados, abandonados. Sería peor que dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, aunque fuese muy doloroso. El mayor suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar con su diálogo.

–Esto… yo no quería decirles de un día para otro. Necesitaba más tiempo para organizarme con ustedes, no sabía como empezar y no se siquiera que pasará después. –Sakuma enarcó una ceja. –Me dieron un contrato, una excelente oferta en mi trabajo que no pude rechazar, pero… eso implicará separarme de ustedes un tiempo.

Reiichi dejó de lado la comida, sintió como si le dieran una pedrada muy fuerte en la cabeza. Estaba en shock ¿Su padre… separarse de ellos? ¿Dónde había quedado el ''siempre estaré con ustedes''? Jirou estaba igual o peor, no hallaba lugar a donde observar, la noticia le calló como balde de agua helada.

–E-Explícate ahora. ¿Cómo que… separarte de nosotros? Somos tu familia.

Genda posó una de sus manos a la frente, no quería ni ver las expresiones de los contrarios, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Ellos dos eran su única debilidad. –Yo… seré trasladado a Valencia la próxima semana.

– ¿Valencia?... España… –Musitó en susurro Jirou, su flequillo ocultaba su mirada entristecida. –Bueno, era de esperarse. ¿Es tu sueño no?

–Jirou.

–Sabes que no podemos ir contigo… ¿Por qué aceptaste? –El moreno se levantó indignado de la mesa, ante la vista de un joven igual de triste por la situación.

–Jirou, déjame explicarte.

–No me expliques nada, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decirnos ¿Qué podemos hacer si todo ya está planeado? Sé como funcionan estas cosas Kojiro, apenas firmas un contrato corren a buscar tu papelería, para éstos momentos ya debieron conseguir fecha para tu avión. –Se asomaron lágrimas corriendo por su único ojo destapado, odiaba verlo llorar. –Yo… quiero estar solo… Reiichi por favor termina tu cena.

El menor asintió con la cabeza, la dolió mucho ver a su padre llorar de ese modo tan silencioso, jamás lo había visto así. Pero se ponía en su lugar, también estaba resintiendo la decisión de su padre y por ello no dijo alguna palabra. Sin muchas ganas seguía comiendo su pasta hasta dejar el plato limpio. El castaño de largos cabellos alborotados miró a su hijo, suplicante.

–Papá… yo voy a aceptar cualquier decisión tuya –Susurró Reiichi. –pero eso no significa que no te vaya a extrañar.

Al mayor se le rompió el corazón. Se puso de pie y abrazó a su hijo como nunca lo había hecho, ese niño era su más grande orgullo. –Reiichi. No será mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

–Lo sé, no nos abandonarías nunca. –Correspondió el abrazo, de algún modo no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. La sensación que inundaba su pecho era inexplicable, lo irse aunque estuviera presente, dolía separarte de la persona que te cambió la vida. –Papá… al menos antes de que te vayas... quiero que veas la técnica que me enseñaste, ya la completé hoy… pude hacer la Beast Fang y detuve el Emperor Penguin No.7 de Ryuuzaki-kun y Mikado-kun…

–Eres increíble, hijo. Sabía que podías… –Mientras el menor hablaba, a Genda se le retorcía el corazón. Tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo y lo haría si fuera fácil. –Mañana iré a visitarlos al entrenamiento… ahí podrás enseñármela.

–Y también… debes decirme como acercarme a una chica…

– ¿Una chica eh? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

–No se ni su nombre, pero sus ojos son lindos…

–Hijo. –Revolvió sus cabellos con cariño. –Te ayudaré con eso en un rato, primero debo hablar con tu padre, él es un tanto sensible aunque no te des cuenta. Pero gracias por comprenderme.

–Papá… –Lo observó ir a paso lento hacia la habitación de Jirou, él prefirió encerrarse en su habitación a escuchar música y abrazar a su gato. Lo extrañaría, presentía incluso la tempesta venir.

* * *

_Se que habrá gente que me querrá matar por arruinarle la existencia al pequeño Reiichi, en fin, como dije... soy una dramática que ama hacer sufrir personajes. Al menos por corto tiempo. _

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.~ Hasta la próxima._

**R.**


	14. XIV: Lluvia

**El sueño de los dos****  
**

**XIV: Lluvia**

Jirou tenía la costumbre de aguantarse el llanto sin importar la situación, sin embargo este golpe le había dolido. Lloró en silencio recargado en el barandal del balcón, observando el horizonte, lo veía cristalizado, como si las gotas de lluvia impactaran un vidrio. Los sollozos no eran para nada audibles porque lo que menos quería era demostrar su dolor, a final de cuentas lo haría ver como un ser vulnerable. Ese no sería el ejemplo para el niño que criaba ya desde hace siete años, gracias a sus enseñanzas creció a un adolescente hecho y derecho con valores y alegría en su vida. Alegría que seguramente en esos momentos estaba apagada en la habitación del frente, todo porque a Kojiro se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de actuar por primera vez de modo egoísta, pensando en él primero y no en la familia. Eso era la principal causa de aquella opresión que su pecho ejercía. Sus lágrimas tan densas eran que se retiró el parche blanco médico que generalmente usaba en casa, ya humedecido por completo. Con su ojo descubierto sería capaz de sacar sus sentimientos libremente.

Apretó su agarre en uno de los tubos del barandal que separaba el espacio abierto de una caída libre de muchos metros hacia abajo. Se le marcaron las líneas de los barrotes en las palmas de sus manos, mismas que usó para limpiarse esos ríos que descendían por sus mejillas hasta impactar contra el suelo, lo normal en la vida latente de una lágrima.

No le cabía en la cabeza el por qué su pareja no se había dignado en contarle sus planes, que eran demasiado importantes. Una parte de él sintió la desconfianza… pero era Genda, él no le ocultaría nada. O eso creyó cuando sus suposiciones salieron al aire hace un par de semanas. Todo lo hizo sin consentimiento alguno y no es que necesitara de un permiso para largarse lejos, ya estaba muy grandecito como para ir con sus papis a que le firmasen una circular sobre una excursión escolar. Al menos debió consultarlo con él antes de tomar tal decisión, que el golpe fuera tenue.

Sin duda la mente del entrenador estaba a punto de colapsar. La razón principal de éste suceso se apareció por la misma puerta que daba el pase directo de la habitación principal al balcón, quedando tras de él sin decir una palabra para llamar su atención. Incluso sin verlo podía ser capaz de imaginar su expresión de perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las patas ¿Y de qué serviría la disculpa si ya todo estaba hecho? Crujió los dientes, si estaba ahí para eso era capaz de tirarle una bofetada al muy cabrón… si se atrevía a disculparse. Las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas de solo pensarlo.

–Eres un desconsiderado… ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme? –Chasqueó la lengua y lo encaró molesto, completamente destrozado por dentro. – ¿Cuando ya estuvieras en un hotel europeo, idiota?

Genda soltó un gruñido apenas perceptible para los oídos del moreno. En todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a él, jamás lo había visto llorar tanto, inclusive desconocía por completo lo que había tras esos parches en su ojo derecho. Siempre evadía ese dicho tema y no iba a presionarlo, si el se tapaba uno de ellos era por algo y no iba a entrometerse, respetaba a su esposo aun mas que a él mismo. Sakuma se dio cuenta de esa mirada metalizada posada en sus propios ojos. Jirou tenía un padecimiento llamado heterocromía desde su nacimiento, por ello su ojo derecho era de diferente color que el izquierdo, no era ámbar sino un café oscuro que casi pasaba al tono del negro.

–No es hora de sorprenderse… -Sollozó. –mírame, has estado casado con un monstruo con heterocromía ¡Pero eso no es el maldito caso ahora!

– ¡No seas estúpido! Nunca pensaría eso y bien lo sabes. Un color diferente en un iris no cambia lo que siento por ti, no seas imprudente para hablar.

Sakuma rió de forma burlesca sin dejar su llanto de lado, de hecho era muy cierto que los sentimientos de Kojiro eran muy sinceros, si no ya lo hubiera dejado desde hace mucho tiempo, de adolescentes inclusive. No dudaba de eso. –Lo se… lo se. Y entonces Kojiro explícame… ¿Por qué firmaste ese contrato si sabes todo lo que conlleva?

El mayor se acercó lentamente hasta acorralarlo entre él y el barandal, Sakuma no hizo movimiento alguno para retirarlo, solo desvió la mirada hasta algún punto fijo del piso. El enfrentarse a esos ojos suplicantes por el perdón le hacía más difícil la tarea de exigirle respuestas congruentes a su cometido, apenas una pequeña mirada a esos ojos gris metálico lo dejaba sin habla, necesitaba primero calmarse. Tampoco quería que su hijo se enterara que sus padres discuten. –Porque es una buena oportunidad para mí, si no lo dije antes era porque no encontraba la forma, sabía como ibas a reaccionar y lo que menos quiero es perderte por algo así.

– ¿Y qué esperabas bestia?... Genda, deberías abrir de vez en cuando mi cajón. Encontrarás diferentes tipos de propuestas de escuelas y equipos extranjeros a los que me han llamado para entrevistarme. –El llamado abrió los ojos, sorprendido. –Me han dado muy buenas propuestas a cambio de entrenar a esos equipos, entre ellos el más destacable es el Unicorn de Estados Unidos. ¿Crees que acepté? Por el amor de dios, rechacé todas y cada una de esas entrevistas por dos razones con nombre y apellido… así es, por mi hijo y por ti.

–Jirou… yo

–Jirou nada. –Interrumpió, luego le dedicó una mirada llena de él, entre triste y desilusionada. – ¿Sabes qué es lo más difícil de esto? Que no puedes desistir, una vez firmas el contrato aceptas términos y condiciones… obviamente uno de esos términos es no echarte para atrás en tu decisión. Se como funcionan estas cosas, trabajamos en el mismo medio caray. Kojiro… –Guió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla contraria, la acarició con ternura. –me dueles. Te juro por mi vida que me dueles muchísimo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto voy a extrañarte?

Y si el abrazar a su hijo, escucharle decir lo mismo le hizo recapacitar… esto lo dejó completamente helado. –Solo… serán dos o tres años, vendré seguido a visitarlos y por teléfono o videollamada podremos comunicarnos. –El contrario bufó, luego el mayor tomó su rostro para así encararlo directamente. –A veces los empleos son así, el sacrificio de algo es inevitable. Jirou… al menos no soy un soldado. Por favor, trata de comprender que esto es lo que quiero, lo deseo, el llegar a ser titular en Europa es como un sueño mío.

–Y al diablo el sueño de los dos ¿Verdad? –El moreno lo apartó de su prisión lentamente. –Egoísta. –Susurró. –Soy… yo soy un inútil en casa si no estás a mi lado… no se si pueda hacerlo. Estoy muy confundido.

–Jirou.

–Déjame solo ¿Vale? Solo te pido una cosa… no quiero que Reiichi se de cuenta que discutimos, ante él actuemos con naturalidad. Pero mientras estés conmigo abstente de dirigirme la palabra… –Dicho esto, Sakuma se volvió a colocar el parche y entró directo al baño a darse una ducha. El castaño dio un sonoro golpe al barandal, desquitando así su molestia, no con el entrenador… sino con él mismo.

– ¿Qué carajo hice?...

El dispositivo móvil reproducía canciones al azar que ya no tomaba mucho en cuenta, lo que quería era distraerse un rato y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Tenía a Reita recostado en sus piernas mientras hablaba un rato con Ryuuzaki mediante el uso del _ameblo_ desde su computadora de escritorio. Su amigo hacía todo lo posible por animarle, entre ello invitarlo a jugar online una partida y hablar con él sobre aquellos próximos rivales del partido amistoso.

En un buen rato de chat dieron casi las once y media de la noche, por lo que decidió despedirse de su compañero. Si Genda o Sakuma entraban a su habitación y lo encontraban despierto le vendría un pequeño regaño, y no quería por nada del mundo empeorar las cosas que tensas ya estaban. Llovía afuera, la ventana escurría esas gotas sin infiltrarse en el espacio, el golpeteo de ellas contra el cristal era audible si se quitaba aquellos auriculares.

Antes de desconectarse de la red social, recibió un mensaje privado que al principio pensó que era de Narita pidiendo los apuntes para el trabajo final de biología, abriendo su bandeja de entrada se dio cuenta de otra cosa muy diferente a lo que pensaba, ni siquiera era de su compañero.

幸村 冰河 (Hyouga Yukimura):

_¿Me recuerdas?_

Extrañado por el mensaje entró al perfil de esa persona, para su sorpresa… esos ojos azules en la foto le parecieron realmente conocidos. El nombre lo hizo volver al pasado, el día en el que llegó el gato a su casa… el día del parque.

Reiichi le sonrió a la computadora inconscientemente. Sus mejillas se sintieron cálidas a tal punto que el sonrojo era muy visible, por un momento eso le provocó el olvido de aquel problema en su casa… era él, no podía ser otra persona.

源田 麗一 (Genda Reiichi):

_Claro que te recuerdo, ángel._

* * *

_El ameblo o ameba es una red social usada en Japón, no es similar a fb o twitter pero es como si fuera uno._

_Gracias a Lexington Rabdos por su caguayoso review y por supuesto también a los lectores fantasmas que sigen mi humilde historia -Les reparte chocolates a todos.- me hacen buena persona, actualizo la otra semana.~ _

**R.**

**(Corregido por varios horrores que detecté ya cuando lo había subido, mil disculpas por eso, no se en que estaba pensando) **


End file.
